My Ancient
by zulka
Summary: Oneshot KaixHiromi “I guess it was our sin to love you too damn much.”


**My Ancient  
**_by: Angel __del__ Silencio  
__Beyblade Fanfiction  
__KaixHiromi_

One-shot

* * *

'I'm staying away from everything right now.' He thought as he lay across her grave. There was an odd sense of tranquility that he could only find when resting on top of her grave. The headstone behind him was half covered in ivy but he didn't care. It didn't matter. She would like it like that anyways. 

He would often find himself resting on her grave. Others thought it freaky, the fact that he could actually find comfort there. But he had never cared what anyone thought about him or his antics. This was no different. He thought back to past events and musings. The sky above was a dazzling sapphire blue with shining yellow and puffy white. It had been exactly like that when they had buried her.

There were still times when he grieved over her, when he woke up on Monday mornings to an empty king size bed. On Wednesdays when she would usually come by the office bringing food and dessert. On Fridays when they would stay up watching movies or just have a good time. It was in those moments when her absence was made more apparent. It was in those moments when he had to go out for a walk and think, think about what he still had left and the people in his life that still needed him.

Today had been one of those days when he couldn't concentrate, when he needed to reassure himself that he still existed. He had those moments every once in a while and he was now sure that most people had them too. It wasn't just him.

"I knew you were here!" a cheerful voice told him and he opened his eyes to look into amethyst orbs, and falling brown locks.

"Hey! Come back here!" another voice yelled from a distance and he winced slightly.

'Good while it lasted.' Kai thought as he sat up.

"Catch me if you can!" and with that the first voice made a dive to hide behind him. He sighed. "How did you get here?" he asked. He hoped that they hadn't walked there.

"Lu brought us here. She's coming too. It's just that Gou was chasing me so I ran." Her voice was full of laughter. Obviously she had done something to warrant the older boy's wrath 'If it could even be called wrath.' He thought smiling slightly.

He winced at her scream before she ran away. "Don't run." He called after her. He was sitting at the base of the hill where her final resting place was. There were weeping willows around the pond that lay few feet away from him.

"Oy! Stop! I swear I'm going to kick you! You'll land on the moon!" He chuckled lightly at the threat that was carried on the wind.

"Dad!" He sighed. It wasn't like he could do anything anyways.

"Kai!"

"DAD!! HELLO!!"

"Kai!" He ignored the calls and let himself fall on the grass again. He knew she wouldn't mind. '3…2…1'

"Did you not hear me calling? Are you going deaf you old man?" He opened his eyes to look into crimson orbs. His son was his exact image. "You called? I thought you were busy calling your sister."

"They both were calling you." A new voice joined and he sat up and then stood as he nodded to Lu or rather Lucrezia. "Is that so?"

Laughter reached him and he turned to look at his daughter. "We both called you. Stop ignoring us." She reprimanded before she turned to look at the small stone that marked her mother's resting place. "Mom. That is being difficult…again…which is no surprise."

"You should pay him a visit in the night and pull his feet!" Gou's voice joined his sister before they both laughed.

"You left without warning." Kai turned to regard his aunt, Lucrezia. She had been a soldier and had fought during a war in the Mediterranean. He found it easy to communicate with her because of that. "I needed silence."

Lu laughed lightly. "Of course. I hope we didn't intrude but they were adamant."

"No." Kai looked to his children who were now fighting over who loved their mother most. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes they were just too much.

"I love you more mom! More than Gou and Dad and more than both of their love put together."

"Not true! I love her more than Dad and you combined." Gou stated scowling.

"Haha. I love you more than the love dad has for his beyblade and remember he loves that thing waaaaay too much!" At that Kai heard Lu laugh and he turned to scowl at her only for her to shake her head. "It's true you know…" she managed to say in between laughs.

"Well I love her more than you love your hair and you spend half your time in front of a mirror fixing it! Conceited thing!"

"I am not a thing! Father tell your son that I am a person!"

"No…you are like a fungus!"

"Excuse you! You dumb butt!"

"At least I am not a geek!"

"A beyblade Geek! Oh yes you are!" Kai watched as his daughter pushed her brother will all her strength. Said boy fell over into the pond.

"Sorry mom! But I love you more…AHH!" Once more he sighed as he watched his son yell a battle cry before running after his sister. "I am going to shave your head!!"

"DAD!"

Lucrezia laughed fully now as she watched the events that unfolded. She had forgotten what a handful those kids where. She turned to her nephew who was now kneeling at the grave. She stopped her laughter as she watched him. "So they love her more than you eh?"

"Never." At that she burst into new laughter. "Both different but the same in magnitude I would say."

"LU! DAD! HELP!"

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Kai sighed. "I swear I'll shave both their heads." He muttered as he stood up.

"Do you miss her much?"

Turning to Lu he nodded. "There are times when I can't really take it. Others when I'm perfectly at peace."

"FATHER!"

"I think it's time to go." Kai nodded. As Lu disappeared he remained there for a couple more minutes. Bending down once more he smiled. "I guess it was our sin to love you too damn much."

"KAI!"

Grumbling he walked over the hill. "I'm coming dammit."

* * *

--- 

**A/N**: Hahaha. Inspired by this one poem where the author said that perhaps it was his sin to love his son too much that God took him away. Also Lucrezia does not belong to me but rather to the Gundam Wing anime. I have somehow incorporated her into Kai's life as his aunt and will probably be using her in my future stories. Anyways hope you enjoyed.


End file.
